


falling for you

by badskeletonpuns



Series: Megastar Week 2021 [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gen, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not as serious as the injury tags make it sound, Other, canon-typical bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Falling from the sky is an experience that can be so romantic.—Seekers, mainly, but really anyone who's enough of an adrenaline junkie and has a partner they can trust to catch them.Starscream may not have realized before this point that his partner was someone he could trust like that, but he sure has realized it now!
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Megastar Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure i wrote the latter half of this in like half an hour and i am not entirely sober, but it is UP and it is STILL THE 29th in PST, so i'm SUCCESSFULLY KEEPING UP WITH MEGASTAR WEEK

Megatron caught Starscream as the seeker fell out of the sky. 

It wouldn’t have been romantic if you had asked an  _ Autobot,  _ but those afts wouldn’t know flight-frame romance if it hit them over the head with a wing. 

One moment, Starscream had been a gorgeously terrifying jet, swooping over the battlefield with Megatron in gun form attached to his underbelly for maximum Autobot destruction. He’d seen an Autobot aim at them and wheeled to the side, expecting the hyper-fast laser burst typical of their weaponry. 

Somewhere, though, they’d picked up something with more heft, and the next moment Starscream had found himself with an ion slug tearing a hole in his left wing. 

Between losing power in that set of turbines entirely, every system shrieking alarms, and oh, yes, the  _ Autobots still shooting at him, _ Starscream had completely forgotten about his leader, trapped beneath him.

Someone was shouting something loudly at his cockpit, which if they’d had any idea how flight frames worked, they’d know his cranial audio sensors were in-cockpit only, and they’d have better luck yelling at the caudal sensors. 

He tried to tell them this, but didn’t think it came through over the crackling of static and several more alarms going off. The ground rushed to meet him at what wouldn’t have been an alarming pace if Starscream had had any control. He hurtled towards the rock and dirt, unable to conceptualize any possibility in which he wouldn’t slam into the unforgiving surface at high speed.

And then he didn’t. 

An impact occurred, Starscream could tell that much from the jarring stop. But he didn’t hit the ground in what wouldn’t have been a  _ fatal _ impact but wouldn’t have felt nice, either. No, instead he was… not gently, far from, but  _ precisely,  _ caught in someone’s arms, even though he was still in jet mode. 

Some line of code fired off in his processor and he weakly transformed back into root mode, even though the motions jarred his damaged wing even further. Who had him? Megatron wouldn’t have bothered catching him at all, and afterwards  _ certainly  _ wouldn’t be holding him. Wouldn’t have his arms positioned so as not to wound Starscream further as he carried him across the still active battlefield.

“Blasted seeker,” Megatron was grumbling. His fusion cannon hummed hot against Starscream’s shoulder vents. “Ha! The next Autobot will think twice about coming straight at us.” He hefted Starscream a little more securely into his arms—still taking care to avoid jostling Starscream’s injured wing as much as possible, Starscream noted. “Leader of the Decepticon air force, getting to be carried like someone’s ceremonial conjunx—”

Starscream summoned up the force of will necessary to move his servo enough to slap Megatron in the face. Some may have called it more of a gentle caressing of Megatron’s jaw, but it would have been a slap if he could have mustered the energy, really. 

“Megs,” he mumbled. “Shut up.” 

And Megatron did. 

All in all, it was incredibly romantic. 


End file.
